Jagdpanther
- Bellwall= }}|designer = *Mühlenbau-Industrie A.G. (MIAG) *Maschinenfabrik Niedersachsen-Hannover (MNH) *Maschinenbau und Bahnbedarf (MBA)|production = January 1944–1945|engine = Maybach HL230 P30 (V-12 petrol) 700 PS (690 hp, 515 kW)|weight = 45.5 tonnes|length/width/height = *Length : 9.87m *Width : 3.42m *Height : 2.72m|armament = 415|armour = Superstructure Front: 80mm Side: 50mm Back: 40mm Hull Front: 60mm Side: 40mm Back: 40mm |speed = 46 km/h (28.6 mph)|known_users = |country_of_origin = Nazi Germany|main_armament = 1 x 8.8 cm PaK 43/3 L/71|secondary_armament = 1 x 7.92 mm MG34|user = * Bellwall Academy * Kuromorimine Girls Academy * All-Stars University Team}} The Jagdpanzer V Jagdpanther (ordnance inventory designation Sd. Kfz. 173) was a German tank destroyer built upon a modified chassis of the Panther, known for its very sloped frontal armor and its lethal 8.8 cm L/71 anti-tank gun. It first appeared in the anime in Episode 10. History The project for a heavy standard tank destroyer Jagdpanther was started in 1942 in order to create a vehicle with strong and balanced performance, as the Elefant proved to be too heavy and sluggish while the Jagdpanzer IV was too small and flawed. It was planned to use the modified hull of the Panther and its sloped frontal plate was extended upwards to create a fixed superstructure to mount a 8.8 cm PaK 43 L/71 Anti-Tank Gun. Production was started in January of 1944, but due to major disruption to the overburdened German industry and the complexity of the vehicle, only 415 were built before the end of the war. With very thick sloped frontal armor, excellent firepower (the 88 mm gun could destroy any Allied armored vehicle), and decent mobility (also exempt of the Panther's weakness: the final drive), the Jagdpanther proved to be a lethal tank destroyer. However, the inability to produce them in large numbers, a lack of fuel supplies and the threat of incoming air strikes were the main drawbacks of the Jagdpanther production. The Jagpanther was very capable enough for both offensive and defensive roles, as its mobility, gun, and armor were all balanced well enough to counter any type enemy tank or fortification. In Girls Und Panzer Three schools are using the Jagdpanther - a model produced from September to December 1944, recognizable by its gun mask secured by eight bolts, and by caltrops and ventilation grilles of the engine, identical to those of the Panther Ausf.A. Kuromorimine Girls Academy The Jagdpanther is used as one of the 'heavy hitters' of the team. Serving alongside Maho Nishizumi's main force, during the Finals against Ooarai Girls Academy and commanded by Emi Kojima, it participated in the initial assault and push against the enemy tanks. However, during the pursuit it was ambushed by Turtle Team in their Hetzer, who immobilized it by destroying its tracks. After its crew repaired the track and moved to rejoin the main force, it was ambushed again by the Hetzer and its tracks were destroyed a second time, much to the annoyance of its commander. It later participated in the last phase of the match, trying to knock out Ooarai's Tiger (P) which was blocking the entrance to the area where the flag tanks from both schools were engaged in a battle. All-Stars University Team A Jagdpanther is used as a training vehicle, appearing briefly during a training match as it is knocked out by a M4 Sherman. Bellwall Academy The Jagdpanther is one of the tanks the Kashiwaba Sisters bought for the sensha-dō team, as-per Emi Nakasuga's request. It is commanded by Neko Yamamori, who uses its sloped armor and 88 mm gun to great and devastating effects on the front-line. It is commonly used by Neko to charge the enemy head on, taking out heavy tanks with her aggressive tactics. References * Jagdpanther (Wikipedia) * Jagdpanther Specifications (WWIIVehicles) * Jagdpanther Official Anime Website (GirlsUndPanzer) Category:Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Bellwall Girls' High School Academy Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Selection University